Turn the Page
by Culanaluana
Summary: When 9 year old orphan Page, meets a mysterious cloaked figure with no face,the unfortunate young begins to gradually believe her life has a greater purpose. The skeletal 7 foot giant maybe missing his scythe but he is certainly not devoid of determination. and unconditional kindness. Please join me on a Terry Pratchett inspired journey,where the Grim Reaper has a heart of gold.
1. Page Meet Mr. D

I came in the world spoken only as a legend a nightmare too few believe. Yes, I can confirm that such a terrible place does exist for i have been there myself. I've lived there for what felt like an age that wasn't true only 11 years. It was cool and merciless country specially for those who are without mother and father the people were gelid species purposefully indifference to others suffering those I noticed who were appointed as caretakers over the most unfortunate foster parents as they were called have very little interest in the lives of orphans. They had torpid minds unaccustomed to imagination they therefore refused to take seriously any fantasy.They thought logically rather the adult humans made up their own logic if I can't see it must not be there was their life philosophy. Hello fiction was not overindulged I was a highly imaginative girl who often found that fiction was far more interesting and exciting facts and actual truth. I was constantly accused of lying sometimes I was even punished for telling such fantastical tales. I believe in the stories, I kept in close to my heart, I welcomed the characters of my creations as my friends.

One Night when I was particularly frightened I found the closet door open and several other doors ajar,including the door of the room I was staying in at the time. Though my imagination was heightened, I quickly overcame my fear and slipped outside, amazingly without waking anyone up. I was no longer fearful, I was curious. Curiosity is an excellent reliever over fears and other troubles of the mind. Curiosity allows us to learn and encourages us to grow in knowledge and creativity. The concept that curiosity can kill us is a mere idea, a theory not a fact. Curiosity can lead us towards many unseen dangers but in order for us to learn we must take all the paths that are open to us and sometimes take necessary risks in order for us to learn. Yes curiosity can be risky but it can be worth the risk. life is a journey,a adventure and every adventure takes a certain amount of risk whether we like it or not. We are to progress in our journey we must face the dangers we encounter. I of course was not in any danger.There indeed have been no burglars that had entered that night and a closet is a rather strange place indeed to start a burglary. I had never been fond of darkness. Adults say that the darkness is like having a fear for spiders but indeed spiders are nothing like darkness.When you see a spider you know where it is it makes itself known but rather darkness it hides everything that is known and that is what makes it so frightening. Perhaps it's just fear of the unknown but it's much more than that it's also a fear of what could be there. It's the fear of possibility. Possibility isn't frightening in itself in fact in the daylight can be quite enjoyable. Creativity is absolutely marvelous when the sun is out and possibilities are endless. However creativity can take a awful turn when the sun goes down. In the darkness your imagination becomes an enemy rather than a friend. The night how to work to it a welcoming nature inviting me to venture outside. This was unusual darkness was not usually inviting at least not to me. Darkness had an uncanny way of shrouding everything that was known, disguise them well especially certain figure clothed in black. There was a slight inconsistency in the darkness and outline of black that didn't quite fit into its surrounding. I think when ribboned its way through the darkness to reveal an impressive statuesque form in the distance. 10 feet away focus my attention until I could tell it was the cloak I was seeing rippling in the wind. Logically and had to belong to someone so I rather absentmindedly went down the back stone steps towards the unknown figure. The creature was crouching considerably low as if searching for something "What are you looking for?" I asked in a casual sort of way as one would address a next door neighbor. I was still gingerly observing and even though I was no longer at a distance I still was a little nervous due to the fact that this person whoever he was had just come out from my bedroom closet. I almost fell over the next moment first saw a hand no flesh. I could feel the numbing show of the wet grass beneath my hands and feet for I had fallen in fright. The chill from the wet dew on the grass felt like needles driving into my skin. The mysterious figure I knew had to be a man not just any man but the man was at least 7 feet tall. He was not only magnificent in height he would have a magnificent manner a noble air and a well-defined way of holding himself. I wasn't concerned for his height and heroism I was more concerned of his face. For he had no eyes just to tiny blue solar orbs.He had no ears, he had no nose to speak of and his teeth as healthy as they may have appeared were perhaps the most horrifying because there was no escaping them. His teeth were ever present and grinning at you no matter what you said to him or what sort of mood he was and you always seem to be smiling and not in a pleasant way either. I'm just looking for my scythe. I seem to have misplaced it. You haven't seen it by any chance have you?". Th Creature scratched his head slightly. "You know my scythe. Oh well I suppose it may be due to the manner I've been brought here. p

Possibly during my journey here I must have lost it then. Yes". He mumbled the last words grimly the voice was not as grim as the host it belonged to, still it was a bit unsettling how the words had an uncanny echo to them. There was something beautifully musical and soulful about his voice. His voice had capital letters, always capital letters, in my head. Icouldn't think of why until i remembered the strange series of books I've been reading were British highly humorous and ridiculously outlandish,wacky, weird yet somehow wonderful all at the same time. This was done but you probably already figured out a character I had often dreamed of. That isn't weird enough I tried to think logically perhaps this was just another dream.Nope, that didn't work.

I couldn't still be dreaming my hands were still wet and my pajamas were soaked to the bone ,no pun intended. If you are considering this to be a dream you are quite incorrect".The grim visitor spoke ever so percisely. His voice had the sharpness of a blade cutting through stone. "Can you read my mind does your voice just naturally hit my brain before it gets to my ears?" I intellectually questioned. I was quite intellectually advanced for a nine-year-old partly due to the harsh and unstable environment I lived in and partly because of the considerable amount of reading I dedicated myself to on a regular basis. Yes I can if you let me... like you're doing right now."

I shuddered realize I had not actually spoken that intellectual inquiry out loud but rather I thought it in my head. "Then you're -you re death aren't you?" I questioned rather shakably.

"Yes I am he of whom you speak".

I decided it was safe to speak my thoughts out loud.

"You said you had a journey in which you came here. How exactly if I may ask did you get here?"

Oh I thought you would have known already knowb. No. I see, well allow me to explain. Wait. why are you in such state?"

"What state would that be exactly?"

"The State in which you are lying on the cold soaking grass."

"Oh that state. I'm sorry you took me by surprise I wasn't expecting you to come at such time as this".

"Strange.Very strange especially when you are the one who summoned me in the first place".

"Look I don't know what I did but I certainly didn't mean to bring you here intentionally.Other wise i wouldn't be freezing my fingers to the bone, not to mention my toes and whatever else is down here. I fell over which wasn't my intention either it was a accident honestly". The annoyance gradually grew in my voice.

"So I frightened you. Excellent. I'm not making a very good first impression now am I?"

"Oh no first impressions aren't always relevant or important, it's what happens afterwards that really counts. I read that somewhere in a book. Look I really wasn't frightened just startled that's all".

'Oh well I can't say I blame you. Here let me help you". He literally lifted me to my feet but he was gentle and still I could tell by the strength in his hands the power in his arm, he could have very well crushed me without much effort.

"Well as I was saying. Excuse me,Ah, yes as i was explaining to you, you are the one that brought me here, not just into this world but into being therefore I am in your debt for all eternity".

"Oh no there's really no need." I said in a panicky sort of way but he persisted.

"I believe I have no choice in the matter apparently neither do you.You could however intend me to serve another master if you so wish but until that day comes I shall serve you alone".

"Then Go serve another master now In other words: no don't want you to serve me.Think of the neighbors people will talk and I might become even more unpopular. I mean it's bad enough being foster kid but to have a seven foot skeleton following me around, I might get run out of town and every time after that for possibly the rest of my life. So please I don't mean to be insulting but I don't need this kind of service right now really I don't". I was nearly begging him.

"I am quite sorry for the inconvenience but I'm afraid it's too late. I exist there is no way send me back".

"I could always send you back somewhere else."

"Too True.In deed,you could.Yet you can never send me back to place of my origin."

The place of origin.Did he mean his birth place? I felt incredibly dim.

"I know I must sound rather ignorant but where exactly is your place of origin?"

"It lies in the recesses of your mind of course".

Of course this was common knowledge.Everybody knew monsters came from the deep recesses of your mind.How could i be so dense? What the blazes were the recesses of one's mind anyway?

"Wait came from my mind? That just isn't possible. Sure it could be in my head but in this world it just isn't logical. But you came from Disc world but even that doesn't make much sense either because this is a world of no magic".

"This isn't about logic Page. I am here I exist and I am no dream. I may have been your dream once but now I am part of reality, your reality and I always will. You have to understand Page I was never a part of Disc world,I was always part of you. I live in you and I am everything you imagined me to be. I am your creation I may be based on another person's character but I am not one and the same. I am a different version, the version you invented. I am death as you see it. Therefore when no one else will except you for no one would dare choose to believe in my existence".

"How could I have created you? How did I create you? I'm nothing special I'm just a orphan who lies and lives off of other peoples incomes. Income isn't the right word but never mind I'm just a refugee, a rebel of society, another mouth to feed so to speak. I'm like a parasite of plague no one wants to be around for too long in case they catch whatever i have. I am nobody important and I never will be".

I wished I could spell out a waterfall but my well had gone drying and there is no way to even squeeze the sadness out of me. I was stuck with him, I was stuck with my life there was no way of escaping it or so I thought.

"Perhaps you are not at all what you appear to be.True this world may think very little of you but this means very little to the schemes of things. For instance do you believe you're truly nothing but a worthless unimportant orphan?"

"Sometimes but other times I imagine I am so much more than just a worthless orphan, I imagine myself a hero. Why does it matter? I still wake up the next day as a orphan. Nothing will change no matter how hard I dream it's nice that you're here but what is the use if no one can see you?"

"Do you want all of humanity to see me?"

"Okay perhaps not all humanity but maybe just a few here and there".

"Why? So I can terrify them as I terrify you?"

" You didn't terrify me!Look it's dark and i encounter a dark cloaked mysterious figure who has a skull for a face and yo just threw me off guard that's all, big difference."

"Yes, whatever you say. Likely story, I'm sure; my point is you are not what the world believes you're you are what you dream if you believe this that you have a greater purpose,a greater destiny you could become a hero eventually".


	2. Believing in Terry

The words eerily echoed through my head: _Terry Prachett,_ a venerable beloved and auspicious British author, best well-known creation were some odd 40 volumes of the Disc world series. I hadn't read all 40 of them for i was still a child. I had read only a few but it was a enough clearly reveal the dry and subtle sense of humor and incredible wit and intellect of Terry Pratchett. All of these characters based on folklore and fantasy; death was one of his many characters. I thought him to be the best of all because had an uncanny way of capturing the heart of the author. In folklore Death is usually a figure of severity, a anthropomorphic being who most other fictional characters avoided. A Anthropomorphic being is someone who appears to behave human but is not human themselves. A high functioing extremely life like robot would be a good example. Death is perhaps the best example of all. So even if you haven't brushed up on your folkloric history, he was the usher of souls, he was the Grim Reaper who's scythes' sole purpose was to cut the cord of life from the souls of humanity. However in Terry Pratchett's version he is a servant of mankind was rather fond of humanity after observing humans since the beginning of time. He said to be immortal and he is a gentle old soul polite courteous and always on time especially for the job of cutting in at our last dance so to speak. He's loyal as well as noble in character and manners and above all has an unseen heart no one knows about. Indeed Death was not meant to have feelings due to the absence of glands and other vital organs;therefore motions were not expected to be experienced by such a being. I have a theory that Death did have feelings perhaps at another emotional level than humanity. I think Death had many layers to his character after all he couldn't be just a mindless, emotionless fleshless zombie. He felt very deeply far more deeply and intensely than humankind itself. This of course I was certain was all in my head, which is where everything was in those days; my mind was my playground,my only escape. these stories I created was my only defense against the world and all its cruelties. I can't say anyone had taught me any better.I had taught myself how to cope with the harshness of reality. I created my own reality, my own concept of what was real and what wasn't. I was clearly on another level of consciousness than others my age. Adults consciousness is usually at a higher level than children, because adults have seen more of the world. They've experienced it and should in all maturity understand the world better than we do. So the adult's main responsibility is to teach us what they have learned from their experiences in so doing, preparing us for the independent life ahead. Guiding us to make healthy decisions, encouraging us to eventually become normal functional adults ourselves. Unfortunately many such adults who's responsibility was to instil these life lessons and set good examples for us have greatly failed at the job. So I had no choice but to educate myself by reading and experiencing little way I could learn of the world around me. When I awoke to the world of normalcy,yet again the world of no magic, I discovered shockingly that I was still in my bed. Another dream ,just another dream, _Page,_ nothing more, you're nothing more. You are still an orphan, you're still in foster care, nothing has changed. You will still be a outcast to society,no matter how you wish and dream otherwise, I contemplated mournfully. There was a time I would've mourned about my parents and when I was very young, I would have cried over the fact my life wasn't the way I wanted it to be but that was all in the past now. Yes that was before my elbows were torn and my knees were all bloodied from the concrete. This was before it experienced the prejudice of foster children. Of Course I don't blame the people that hurt me,the ones that threw me to the pavement nearly every day. They didn't know what foster care was like and that's just what scare them,it was the unknown the unexperienced that frightened them to their very core. I have to admit that I was never much of a fighter. I wasn't much of a lover either of anyone or anything except books. Books couldn't hurt you ,they couldn't make you bleed, they could make you cry but usually only in on the inside. They never disappointed you,they always welcomed you and they always had love to spare before their bindings came loose. What I love most of all was old books and books new neglect loneliness and sorrow they knew what it was to be left by their owners. I knew neglect I do loneliness and true sorrow. This is why I connected with old books the most. This is probably one of the main reasons perhaps I connected with death so well ;Death had all the sadness of the world with them and he was as old as the world itself. He carried the whole sadness of humanity excluding wizards and witches,dwarves,elves, trolls,goblins and golems of course..

You are what you dream page

 _Yeah right Mr.D,that's just a load of baloney. You're just a dream you're not logical, you probably don't even exist except in my head and you're definitely not part of reality, my reality or anybody else's for that matter. You're nothing but a dream and that's that. Mystery solved. Story over, the end,_ I unsuccessfully reasoned to myself.

 _I am not a dream._ Great, the voices were talking back. Now there was a nearly dying whisper ,so faint you would've sworn it was only a memory of a half forgotten dream. The school in which I attended was not too far from my foster home ,so most mornings I walked there. I had done the same that day as i had done so many mornings before but this time I had that edgy,excitable feeling one gets, when you know something is going to change. I had this rush of confidence flood through me. I indeed could feel there was a limitless supply of possibilities in the air. Things were going to change, extraordinary things, extraordinary change. It could happen, give it time I could be a hero, if only I believed in myself. It could happen all I had to do was believe that I could not only live my dream but become them. This is ridiculous and illogical and unrealistic. Things don't just happen the way you want them to by wishing dreaming and really believing. Truly you had to work hard to make the extraordinary happen and you had to do it yourself on your own. You had to build it all brick by brick and there were no shortcuts when it came to success in this world.

Okay if this dreaming business really does work then I believe last night was not just a dream.Alright Mr. D prove me wrong.

There was a small part of me that wished that whole encounter was just a dream but most of me wanted to believe the conversation with my favorite Terry Pratchett character had truly happened.I close my eyes, since wishing I thought was best done with your eyes shut, more for the effects but still made the experience feel more authentic. Wait. Wishing is it the same as believing? Believing what we wish for that's more much more effective So I believed while I was wishing for some nonexistent immortal, anthropomorphic being to show up and hopefully just suddenly appear.

"As I said before I am not a dream".

Alright, Alright I got the message. There's no reason to shout I retorted witilly.

"Sorry I didn't know if you heard me the first time.Pardon me, my mistake I wasn't aware you heard me the second time. You didn't respond this morning. Oh,well three times the charm as they say"

I was amazed how cheerful and upbeat. Cheerfulness was not intended to be in his nature. He was supposed to be Death; a creature of few words mostly because his job didn't require him to make much conversation,another being he wasn't accustomed to socializing with humans he wasn't used to socializing with anyone.period. Death of course was not always grim he just had a shrewdly realistic outlook on the world and on life in general. This was mainly because he knew everything there was to know about the world and the universe surrounding it he understood the very language of the universe he knew it it was at peace and when everything was balanced so to speak so this wasn't the death we all think and know this was my version of them as being so eloquently put it this wasn't the death Terry Pratchett had known either. If he were Terry's creation and confronted him personally as death had done with me he would've answered only to him the author of his existence. This unfortunately was not the Case he answered only to me and nobody else and there was no way and I Isaw and wished to deter him I could have him serve another if I still wished how could I give him a new master when I was the first face he had seen since his unexpected and extraordinary materialization was I to turn them away to be bound to another human perhaps one that could not even see him and therefore appreciate his finds structure I had to keep them now I Afrol didn't have many friends whom I could trust especially with a not so friendly looking 7 foot skillets and names death I never called him death directly ever referred to him personally on a regular basis as Mr. D available although I could have given him a new name like Mycroft or Nicodemus he wasn't just some household pet whose name he changed as soon as you adopted them and brought them home and he was not to be treated just like he was a person just as much as I was okay maybe he wasn't a person exactly but he was alive and he had a soul no doubt and a heart and of course feelings that came with it he was to be respected and I would not only consider him as a friend but I would treat them as such.


	3. Impossible Truths

After a while I suppose he grew on you. Is a rather strange reaction to someone such as death but eventually I had to face facts there is no getting rid of him unless I found him a new master and that was never going to happen.

So why am I the only one who can see you I asked my 7 foot companion. Hey feeling of regretful dread hung over me warning me that I would regret making such an inquiry of him.

"Why should you not; you are my creator, my author of being, the sole reason for my existence. I am forever in your debt, I shall therefore always be at your command.I will do whatever you wish in fact it is not as of yet in my power to disobey you, I must obey, it is my duty and it is your duty to-"

I simply had to interrupt "Yes I know my duty to command you why can't anybody else see you? That's all I'm asking".

I Interrupted him, not for the sake of arrogance, my main reason for my rudeness, was so I did not have to hear him speak of his line of duty again. iIt made me immensely uncomfortable inside; I wasn't quite sure why but I know now that all creatures great and small should be free. You don't know how precious freedom really is until you have it taken away from you. I know freedom is important to every level of life and every living being.It is essential for growth and vital to even the smallest of lifeforms such as plants of the ground. Freedom and the feel of sunshine on your skin and most importantly love freely given without a price, is what one needs in this life,in this world and in the next one. When I say the next World I do not mean the life lived beyond the grave, I am referring to the existence of other realms which we do not see nor are we aware exist. These realms,unlike the one I grew up in believe in magic. Not the magic people forbid in church and in the Scriptures of God,but a magic that is strengthened by the power of belief and is fueled on imagination.

"It has to do with believe does it not?" Death replied coolly in response to my curiosity.

"Belief is very powerful, perhaps more than the people of this realm realize.

No two individuals will come together if there was not a believe to unite them. Yes common interests are one thing but belief can create an army. Very rarely will any group form in true lasting loyalty without belief in a certain outcome a certain idea. One protester does very little in the world to make a difference, yet with perhaps more and double that amount now then they can make a mark on the world. Together they cooperate as one body because they all believe there can be some justice still left out there in this world. Two heads are better than one without belief there can be no unity, no true loyalty ;through belief anything is possible". He continued to ramble.If i really was the author why did i create him to be so talkative.Death wasn't meant to be a talker.

"Can you please explain that to me in English?" I was in a grim mood that day farmore grim than he was. Death told me I had a realistic point of view. Often reality could be rather grim but every grown-up I knew seem to highly value this realistic point of view. This was one of the reasons I didn't wish to be a realistic all the time :it was depressing just as my life was at that time this.So this is why I focused very little on reality ;I made up stories to distract me from the dismal life I was living.

"Ah yes my point is this realm appears to have a great lack of belief,which is why they can't see me. Their minds refuse to believe in such extraordinary beings as myself. Call it a defense mechanism, call it what you like. Humans use logic to protect themselves from unseen dangers. They think it protects them but in truth it limits them and their minds capabilities. There are those of this realm that dedicate their minds to logic and the laws of science religiously and as a full-time profession;that is their duty to society but those who did not further educate their minds to such a study,I believe have very little need to be logical and realistic. It's just not natural for anyone even an adult to be focused on reality all the time. This is why so many adults have hobbies to divert their minds. I believe it's very healthy,it gives your mind a reboot, a little time to recover from the harshness of life. People still have hobbies in this realm don't they?"

Now I wanted to scream.

Yes they do but none of the adults I know dedicate their time two to very many hobbies normally they read Jackie Evanovich and Dean Koontz J.D Rob and Stephen King novels,yeah you get the picture. Not a big selection of genres if you ask me. None of them are really up my alley. One time I saw one of my caretakers reading a Anne Rice book. They have vampires and I hate vampires especially when romance is involvedm Yuck! I think it is very distasteful".

"No crossword puzzles?"

"Nope only old timer scrabble champions do that.They would at least be more fun. Most older people are."

"Well don't they print the classics anymore these days?"

"Oh you mean the old, old books like Gone with the Wind and Turn of the Screw,The Scarlett letter and Jane Eyre. Yes but there's no guarantees; everyone has their taste nowadays, even if they may be a bit unsavory, other than that I have read a few of the classics myself I think you would know".

"Yes ,I do know I lived inside your head for quite a while remember?"

"Oh yeaah that's right.Scary".

"Yes indeed.I know. Quite." he dryly responded revealing his dry sense of humor in the process I had to smile so I peered up at him and appreciation his face still remained unchanged he never opened his job and as far as a voicebox he had none. Death as you probably already know used the unique form of telepathy to communicate he had a excellent mind in which to do such impressive activities.

"So let me get this straight the reason no one can see you is because no one believes in you?"

"Well, essentially yes; there are other elements at play however. I'm sure you recall the Death of Disc world, explaining how humans brains shut off any impossibilities,any freaks of nature, so to speak.Often the brain will replace such foreign images with another form more familiar to them. So if someone dose infact see me, they will not see as you do' they'll see what they want to see; what is logically possible logic. As I said it is a defense mechanism, it helps humans feel secure safe and in control.They think it helps them fight the chaos, the unpredictable and impossible out there in the world. Nothing can conquer creativity as long as there is belief.The impossible can never be defeated by logic, it can stop it for time but in the end the impossible always slips through logic's defenses just like water. All it has to do is push that logic and it moves aside. If it doesn't, the impossible breaks through every barrier. It's all because of the power of belief".

"So I believed you into existence! Is that it? I just believe and voilà you materialize into being?"

"No of course not materialization is never that easy.You imagined me over a considerable period of time, enough time for you to gather all the details that were needed,in order for you to form me in your mind.I see you're confused,if yo will allow me to explain further; when you create a character in a story you have to know what the character looks like correct?"

I nodded in agreement

"Well after you form an image in your mind of what the character looks like, you must then decide what sort of personality they should have; after you firmly decided on the personality you must choose the role in which they should play in their little world you've created. The same steps were used in my creation. I admit though that these other authors regardless of their massive intellects they were lacking the power to bring such creations into being.

"I thought only God could do that?"

"God gives us gives us power to whom he wishes.I have heard through God all things are possible. He's God he can givegive gifts whomever he chooses.He has given his gifts to the human race since the birth of the universe and since the earth was formed."

"Yes but people had to come into being before he could help it.Even if all this incredible super human power stuff was real even with God there's bound be some limits such as other realms and a parallel universes.If i had a way to escape id be long gone by now don't you think?"

"Not necessarily.You just now discovered you had such formidable gifts within your possession.Yes actully paralell universes and other realms do exist.Yet you believe the fault lies with God when really rhe fault is with your own faith and beliefin the impossible.You set your own boundaries to your imagination. Naturally before the beginning of time and space he bestowed such gifts of his power to the Angels and the Angels were mere creations in his image as well. They had the freedom of choice and they were actually alive. The only difference between the angels and that of man was man was made of clay.Well the history of angels and the history of their materialization is quite a unknown. I've heard angels are substantially more impressive in stature and size compared to humans".

"How do you know all this information.How did you attain all this knowledge and all this history crazy trivia? I mean you could go in jeopardy with that sort of knowledge ability of the world".

"I am as you created. I was intended to have a vast knowledge of the world, it's history all the way from the first creation upon the earth to the later fall of mankind's at the end of time".

"How do you know of the end, nobody knows about that,at least does well no one i know".

"Indeed at last you finally know someone who does. Information of the end is easy accessible, if one is willing to search for it. There are many books written on the subject of end times, however not all i warn you, are entirely accurate and completely reliable. Some authors create their own meaning of prophecy. They invent ridiculous exclamations and preposterous stories on the subject of end times. They trust their own wisdom and logic. They only profess and proclaim such logic is true. They believe their logic is the truth. This is not a right thing to do for there is an ancient saying found in Proverbs 14:12 'There is a way that seems right to a man but in the end is the way of death".

"Thank you for that scripture reading Elder D. Amen Brother D. Tell me if man's wisdom is so unreliable and that logic is so inaccurate then whose wisdom can be trusted."

"Mine for one.I have however been told there is no greater wisdom than God's"

"I can agree with that but God is a busy guy he has the universe to run. I doubt he'd stop everything altogether just to answer a few questions. I mean people don't usually get an audience with God too much these days. They usually talk to other people about it like pastors nad priests. If one is not religious they go to see psychiatrist to tell all their troubles to. People don't talk to God upfront it's just impossible".

Whyhy do you disbelieve because you cannot see him with your own eyes?"

Well yes and it's rather hard to imagine someone speaking to a such a great and powerful invisible being face-to-face."

"You're speaking to me aren't you?"

"Yes".

" Good I'm invisible aren't I?"

"Yes".

"Alright before I was summoned into being before I even materialized into existence, did you believe in me?"

"How could I if it if you didn't exist?This is ridiculous! We weren't even speaking to one another face-to-face until last night! You expect me to tell you that I believed in your existence before you even came to be!

"Calm yourself you needn't overexert your thinking efforts Page, in fact you need not even answer my question. I know the answer well, I know for certain you believed in me before I came to be a part of your world. This world in which you live may be very dismal indeed but I assure you the world in which you were created for me within your mind was far from dismal. It was extraordinary, nothing short of a miracle. It was there you taught me the possibility of other realms and many of your dreams we'd explore those possibilities. You believed you could travel with me to these different worlds and diverse versions of reality. The vast dimensions that laid beyond your own universe,perhaps there were other levels of reality we could journey to. I was your companion for many of those journeys they may have been imaginary to you and to others around you but to me they were real. This is how are you know you had such confidence in me. In some of your dreams you were quite devoted to me I could never make sense of that but all I could understand plainly was that you had incredible faith in me. Wait where are you going?"

"I'm going to school like most normal children do, also I'm hoping you'll disappear that or you'll stop talking" I begrudgingly powerwalked to my way across the concrete sidewalk.

"Why? What have i done? Is it something I said?"

I almost wanted to laugh if i hadn't been been so frustrated.

"Yes it is about something you said, a lot of things you said you're supposed to be some terrifying and formidable monster not some overeducated theologian. Look last night was an accident. I was frightened, I was insecure shaking in my boots now the sun is up and there are no 7 foot skeletons in my closet. I'm safe now, I'm secure. I don't need any protection,let alone a 7 foot bony bodyguard following me around. Good day to you sir".

"I don't understand what I did to insult you. I thought you would be pleased to hear about biblical end time prophecies nearly endless possible ways to escape to other worlds you".

I heard the sorrow in eerily soulful vouce and i knew i had to stop

You mean to say all this stuff about end times is actually out there somewhere written down and i can actually wish myself away to some other version of reality?"

Yes there is as a matter of fact there is book where quite reliable and accurate truths are written. In this world It is called the bible. All throughout the Scriptures prophecies of all kinds have been recorded, some have even come to pass. The Scriptures do not just speak of the future but of the fallen nations of the past some such prophecies were written hundreds even thousands of years before they were fulfilled. So all of it is true, yes, all of it is true.Every stroke of the pen cannot be rewritten nor can the truth of the Scriptures be erased.It is also written that such words of God cannot be added to nor subtracted. The truth of God lives in everyone if they so choose to allow such wisdom to enter. Many of humankind has rejected this invaluable and priceless wisdom. Some humans even have refuse to use the gifts so graciously presented to them by God's own hands personally. Only heart break and destruction awaits those whose stray from the path of truth."

"So what you believe God gave me a gift to create things like you?"

"It is a possibility, yes, however, if you refuse to believe you have such a power, you may never know who you really are. You will always be forever searching for the person you're meant to be. If you choose to live for instance like all the normal children do, you'll never be whole. Everyone is meant to fit in somewhere; if you try too hard to be normal, you may have to subtract part of yourself in order to be part of the normal.

"What do you know about normal. It's not as if you're the perfect picture of you normalcy yourself."

"I know,you have a point. I'm not a perfect picture of anything except a skeletal system then again and so nobody is a perfect example of normalcy. Normal is an idea or state of being ,a theory if you will. The word scientifically speaking refers to patients who are functioning properly as do doctors and scientists who referred to their inventions as normal especially when all the parts of the machinery are working correctly. Normal is not a label you can put on any human being. Normal is different for everyone unless you are a doctor or a psychiatrist you have no idea what is normal for each individual. Even those with a doctorate cannot fully differentiate normalcy from one person to the next without first being acquainted with that possible future patient.All I know is Page is you may never attain normalcy the rest of the world expects of you.You will never measure up but if you choose to be yourself and to use the abilities given to you by your own creator for good and not for evil you may live to have a happy life. "If I don't I won't be happy right?"

"Well in truth you will be miserable".

"I already am miserable".

"Well in that case perhaps you're life will become less miserable".

"that still doesn't sound very promising but I'll take it".

" Let me reassure you if you learn to except who you are and ignore the way the world measures you,you can become whole. Don't reject yourself or reject the world. This world is the one giving you impossible standards to live but you weren't meant to be normal you were destined for the extraordinary. Join me and we can travel to those impossible places you've only dreamed of.Join me before you lose yourself in this world."


	4. Shiver to the Bone

Everything was silent.No matter how many times I closed my eyes,the slience was inescapable.There was no movement, not even a single ripple of wind to be heard.The whole world, had frozen by some iceless spell.At first I thought my usual attackers had lost interest in me today and fled to terrorize some other unfortunate weakling.The enemy hadn't fled anywhere, they only stood there, jeering as they had before. Their mouths were open with shouts of cruel mocking, no doubt, but none of their words reached my ears. They were mute statues. _Could they see me?_ I wondered.

I waved my hand in front one of my foes face's just to see if they would respond.Apparently not.There was no response and not even the slightest recognition.

 _What have I done_

"You've done nothing. It is I who have put you're little friends here at a stand still".

"First of all these are not my friends.None of them are, none of them ever will be. Secondly, I don't believe I asked for you to interfere. This means, I don't need you're help.I'm fine and I can manage on my own without you, thank you very much".

"Yes,I know full well ,these are not your friends. It has also not escaped my notice that you have no friends whatsoever

Lastly,before I arrived you didn't appear to be managing very well for yourself. Why do you allow such mistreatment from your peers?"

" I don't allow it, I just don't let it get to me.It's best just to ignore them,then eventually they lose interest and leave me alone.They just want a reaction,someone who will cry their eyes out. There would have been a time when I would've bled out like that but I've learned better.Last thing you want to show in the den of lions is weakness.Lions can smell fear.I show no fear to anyone."

"You mean by staring into space and humming to yourself? This is seriously your best battle tactic?"

"See,that's just the beauty of my plan: I don't need to battle. I avoid all conflict and i survive another day-"

"Of cruel agonizing misery. Sounds wonderful I'm sure. Why don't you retaliate?"

"No,I couldn't do that. Wait. Doesn't retaliate mean to surrender?"

"No, it means to repay for one's injury".

"In that case I'm not going to do that either. Besides something doesn't feel right about returning the injury. It sounds a awful lot like revenge to me. Revenge just isn't me."

"Then why not fight?"

"Fight for what? For validation? For the cruel injustice of the playground? Fighting is not my thing. Besides children that fight, often get in big trouble. Fighting is for trouble makers and I'm no trouble maker."

"Trouble with who if I may ask?"

"The principal".

"The Principal indeed. Well if that is all that stands as threat to you, I Believe I may have a idea".

"Oh no. If your greatest gift of advice was for me to take revenge, I really don't want to be involved".

"I assure this has nothing to do with revenge. Don't worry I'm only going to give them a good scare. Nothing too drastic I assure you. In fact, I guarantee that these playground delinquents shan't bother you again in a great while."

"I thought since no one believed in you, no one could see you".

"It's not quite a simple as that, Page. It's a bit more complicated. You see since the first moment you believed in me, I have drawn my strength from you; I have been fueled by your dreams,your belief and the very energy of your imagination. You have been my source of everything, Page, therefore it is only you, who has the power to make me known to the world. So if you wish it, I shall be seen".

"What is this wishing business all about?

I'm not some sort of magical Genie now am I?"

"You could be, who knows. Anything is possible especially if you believe".

"Enough with the belief stuff. Words repeated too often can lose their meaning after awhile. Trust me, the meaning is wearing thin. So let's just stick to the basics and hold off on the philosophy.

"Well, in that case, why don't you join me".

"Join you to do what?"

"Join me to do the impossible".

" Will it get these bullies off my back?"

"Oh definitely. They may not wish to touch you ever again. They'll shiver at the thought of even going near you."

"Will they shiver to the bone?"

I had to smile at that point.

"Yes of course...absolutely to the bone".

"Then I'm in. It's not like I can get into too much trouble with the principal, especially now."


	5. Rivers of Mystery

The first change I noticed was the taste of water. The water wasn't around me, I could tell that I was somewhere near it. The air was deliciously alive with the scent of fresh water. A nearly silent mist of water droplets gently kissed my bare skin. There was a voiceless purr of a nearby current. I wanted to dip my feet in the current where ever it was. Then, I heard the voices. They were hushed at first, so hushed they practically blended in with the river's rhythm. Then a unearthly hiss, a deadly chorus of sighs stung the air. This was not the sighs of boredom nor the hiss of a warning snake. These series of sighs sounded like a dozen disturbed sleepers too soon awakened by a nightmare. The sighs continued in their eerie chorus, increasing in volume and aggression. The sighs eventually tore through the sound barrier until they actually thundered above all sounds of life.

 _I wish you would stop this._

Then the sighs stopped. The air was peaceful again and devoid of any malice.

The river had places in which it was absolutely white with the vigor of the current ;i could see a ivory rock emerge from the white crisp froth. The ivory stone emerge even further until it revealed a ivory face. The face was perfect in every way a face should be, except there was a sharp precision to the countenance like someone had rather too finely chiseled the features to perfection. Their chins were not rounded and neither were their cheeks. Their cheek bones they wore high and proud; their chins were curved only slightly to form a point. Their eyes were their most prominent feature, for they were gray, eternally open and seemingly ever-alert. I had never seen such beauty in my life. It was a strange beauty to behold but nonetheless these creatures were still beautiful.

 _These strange creatures must be River Nymphs. Spirits of the water and the river's current. They all appear to be women for such spirits of nature in folklore always take the shape of a woman. They are probably fierce fighters and mighty guardians in charge of protecting this river no doubt. They might not like my presence here. Where is Mr. D?_

The River nymphs silently without a word spoken, rose entirely from the waters to face me. We stared at each other a long while. They were very tall women, lean and muscular, most likely the envy of any serious super model. The top of their bare heads I noticed were weirdly pointed and alien like. Their whole bodies seemed quite alien like; in fact if they were to paint themselves green, these women could very well pass as aliens back in my world.

I was still too terrified to speak and they, the water nymphs were too fascinated by my presence. I slid my feet out of the water so as not to offend them.

The River Nymph that was closest to me nodded to the rest and gave a unintelligible signal with her hand to the others behind her. They returned the gesture and unknown signal. I knew then that she must be their leader.

The leaders large eyes were reduced to slits as she stared even more intensly at me.

 _Uh oh. What if these aren't River Nymphs?What if they are Lorelei? Lorelei in some stories are known to eat their victims after they drown them. Who am I kidding? Lorelei usually live out at sea, leading foolish sailors to their death against sharp and forbidding rocks. Even if these were Lorelei they would have no effect on me. Lorelei only prey upon men. Surely women hold no threat for them. Maybe one day, I may meet a Lorelei face to face as well._

I decided to use a friendly gesture of my own. So I smiled and gave a welcoming wave towards them. Their leader opened her gray vapid eyes and lifted her chin in approval. She struck her chest and in a dominant manner spoke to me.

"Come".

 _Come? Come where? I'm not going anywhere until I know exactly where I'm going._

"Come and do not question". This time her voice came out as a growl.

Her eyes erupted with fierce solemnity.

 _This is an order not a request her eyes seemed to say._

 _We ask the questions and you must follow. If you become a follower today you may live tomorrow, her posture and present attitude suggested._

I still hadn't moved. The leader decided to demonstrate her power by using the water to form a spear. The water quivered and shimmered in her hand. Instantaneously there materialized the shape of a spear and the shape became solid and dangerously threatening.

Their fierce leader however decided to let the spear melt back into the water.

Then she made a inwards gesture with her hand, yet again demanding me to come to them in the water. I still didn't budge.

"She is a strange child and she dose not appear to be afraid".

The female leader spoke to her other associates under her breath.

"She shows no fear that is unusual".

Spoke another.

"You have shown her your power yet she still she dose not move a muscle. She

is a strange child indeed." yet another River Nymph added.

"Sisters shall I come to her or shall I wait for her to come to me? What do you advice?" Their Leader questioned in low voice. Her speech was beautiful but it was fierce and it clearly demanded respect.

"I believe it would be wise to wait my sister. Though she shows no outward fear, she may still have fear inside her heart. Her heart dose it beat normally or is it running at a fast pace?" one of her female associates inquired.

 _Uh oh. Was my heart beating too fast? I don't wish to insult them by cowering in fear from them. Why are they speaking of me as if I wasn't here? I know very well they can see me._

" Her heart beat is between fast and moderate. This can only mean one thing my sisters: She is indeed afraid but only a little." The leader reasoned out loud to her sisters.

I decided to stop listening in to what was obviously meant to be a private conversation. I don't know exactly how I knew but the hushed tones of the Nymphs amongst one another gave me a bit of hint.

"First of all I'd like to let you ladies know, I can hear every single word you've spoken so far. Secondly I am not frightened, I'm just little uncertain. I don't know exactly where you plan on taking me. I'm not about to allow a couple of strangers to guide me around some unknown territory without even checking where I'm going first. I don't know you and you don't know me and we haven't even been properly introduced. So Greetings, I am Page, a curious newcomer".

"Well...Page from what territory have you come?"

The leader's eyes' narrowed this time in interest.

"Territory? I come from no territory...at least none that you heard of."

"Try me. Perhaps I _have_ heard of it."

 _Wow. She's one tough cookie._

"No, I believe you have not. You see it is a territory so very far away, that no one from this land has heard it's name".

 _Now I was really pushing it. This ruse wasn't going last long. What will she do to me once she finds out I'm being less than honest? She'll probably impale me with her mighty water spear._

"So this land that is so very far away has a name _dose it_? I am curious about this place you speak of. What do you call this land?"

"What do i call it? I call it...I call it..the land that is very far away. Yes that's it."

 _Now she had to know I was lying. I can only hope my face did not show my guilt._

 _No, she wasn't buying it. Oh no, now I'm in big trouble. Where was Mr. D when you needed him? I specifically wished he have free admission to every place I went; which is kind of creepy if you think about it. Yet who cares? I don't care, so no worries, be happy, move on, end of story._

 _Now this is going to be yet another story that gets me into trouble yet again._

"This land that is very far away? I must say, that is a mouthful. Dose it have any other names or have you simply run out of names to call it?"

"Okaay...this land doesn't exactly have a name, so I made one up. Humans live there, a lot of humans in fact. Orphans take up most of the population...at least I think they do. Unfortunately I'm one of them. Nobody really likes us orphans much. I don't know why, it's just a secret prejudice my world has against me. There is nothing I can do to change who I am. I'm just me and that settles it. I am sorry I lied, that wasn't nice of me I know. It's just sometimes when I'm unsure of myself I make up stories. I've been told it's a bad habit but somehow I just keep on doing it".

"So you are a storyteller? Well how would you describe this strange country of yours young storyteller?"

"It is a miserable country, where very few people smile and where no one believes in any sort of magic. The adults of this country believe in logic and mental reasoning of their own design. It is a world of no magic. If I had a choice I would not return back to it".

"You do have a choice, Page". spoke a voice behind me.

It was Death, my ever faithful companion.

"How can I choose to reject my own people?"

"You're friend is right, everyone has the right to choose. If these people, were indeed your people, they would accept you as their own. These people you speak of do not, they despise and hate you. Why should you return to such a land that rejects you. It is fair, since they have rejected you, you may reject them. Come with us girl and we show you the meaning of loyalty".


End file.
